inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Random..Rabbit and Dinosaur Facts..?
Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ Lol, I'm pretty hyper now, and in a good mood for some apparent reason X3 So this fanfic may be a bit of the "comedy genre". Anyway...I hope you'll like it! XD Derp. And...here's the main page~ Story "What now?" Kira mumbled, looking bored. "Let's just wait and see what happens..." Atsukia sighed as she leaned on the cold, metal cage's corner. They suddenly heard some random tapping, it seems to be coming from a microphone. -tap tap- "Is this thing on?" "K-kageyama!!" Rese shouted. "Grandpa! Let us outta here!" Jason punched the cage's side wall. Everyone laughed again; that joke never gets old. Kageyama, however, laughed along. "No. The more I won't let you out." Kageyama returned to his serious state. "Thanks a lot, Jason!" Gemini facepalmed. Everyone walked in their own direction, randomly moving inside the cold box. In the future... "Yo, Noah! Seems like a couple 'a peeps from the past need our help!" A boy ran up to another lad. "Huh--what? You say somethin', Fey?" Noah was too distracted playing Pokemon Black and White 2 on his shiny, new 3DS. "Hmph." Fey sighed and pushed Noah outside. "H-hey! What do ya think you're doin'? I almost defeated the champion, y'know?!" Noah shouted as he was pushed outside. "First, help them. Then you can be the Pokemon master or whatever." Fey mocked. "Fiiiiiiine." Noah mumbled as he walked away. As soon as Noah left, Fey rushed back inside, grabbed Noah's 3DS and stared at the screen. -Beep beeep beeeeep- (Pokemon style) "What's this? Noah said he was almost gonna win, and here I see his last Pokemon with 1 HP left, no potions, nor revives." Fey laughed as he picked up his communication device and placed it firmly in his ear. "Yo, Fey. Can you hear me?" Noah said. "Loud 'n clear." Fey replied. "Good. Now...can you use a Hyper Potion on the last Pokemon you see the--What do you mean I don't have potions left?!" Noah shouted. "You don't ''have potions or revives anymore, dude. Now..Do you wanna hear some interesting rabbit and dinosaur facts from yours truly?" Fey mocked as he switched Noah's 3DS off. "No! And did you just turn my DS off?!" Noah shouted again. "Okay...did you know...rabbits aren't rodents, but they belong to lagomorphs order? And...Dinos weren't the first reptiles to rule the earth? And---and..." Fey said. Noah was disappointed. He ran faster as he turned his communication device off. But before that... "WAIT!! If you don't wanna hear some facts...wanna listen to some Vocaloid music?" Fey said. Noah didn't respond, though the device was still on. But then...Noah heard "''Coward Mont Blanc" by GUMI and quickly switched over to "Spice!" Noah sighed, took a deep breath and jumped into the portal that led to the past. Back in the past... "Waaaaaah!!" Noah landed on the ground, head-first. "Y-you okay?!" A young girl approached Noah, dragging along her other pal. "Yeah..I'm fine!" Noah laughed. "You seem in a hurry, why's that?" The other girl asked. "Well, I have to help-- Wah! A-are you..Kiyama Hiroto's sister?!" "Yep, Kiyama Sakura, and this is my friend, Megami Tenshi!" They introduced themselves to the blonde boy who came from the future. "You said you were gonna help someone?" Megami asked. "Well, more than 1 person, though, at Teikoku!" Noah replied. "We'd love to help! Only...Teikoku's preeeeety far.." Sakura nodded. "Well, why not teleport?" Noah asked. "Teleport? Isn't that like...uh..Impossibe?" "Nope!" Noah took out a small teleporter in his pocket, which was filled with Pokemon TCG cards and a Pikachu plushie. In Teikoku... "M'kayyy...I don't wanna deal with this silence anymore...so...NYANNYANNYANNYANNYAAAAA~" Kira sang. Rese was sitting in a corner, almost everyone did-- Except for Kira, who continued NYAN-ing. "Onii-chan..Where are you?" Rese silently grumbled. "YAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!!~" Someone landed from the sky. The people inside the box heard a huge thump on top. It was loud enough to wake up Atsukia, make Jason fall in the middle of his practice, Serra to slip as she was trying to balance, Gemini to shout in shock, Rese to stop her thoughts, and Kira to stop NYAN-ing. “Prepare for trouble!” Sakura said. “And make it double!” Megami added. “No! Triple!” Noah snickered. “We’d finish you in the speed of light!” “Surrender now…” “Or prepare to fight!” "Kageyama! We're stopping you now!" Noah pointed out. "Typhlosion! Use Smokescreen!--Nah, just kidding!" Noah laughed as a big cloud of smoke covered the stadium. "What?! They've escaped!!" Kageyama was shocked. "Ruuuuuuun!!!" Sakura shouted. Everyone was breathing heavily as they managed to escape. "Woah! Duuuude! Where'd you get all these high-tech thingies?" Jason said, admiring the weird machineries glistening in the sun. "Easy! I'm from the future!" "FUTURE?!" __________________________________________________________________________________ Well, there you have it! XD Gosh, Noah’s really lucky..Playing Pokemon Black/White 2 even if it’s not released yet..XD And, oh, those facts about dinos and rabbits are true!~ Haha, ad if you remember the “Team Rocket Song” Sing along!! “Jessie!” “James!” “Nyan Cat…that’s right!!~” XD I don't own the products/trademarks mentioned above..Such as Pokemon, Vocaloid, Nyan Cat...etc.. They belong to their respective owners!! Hungry4ramen 13:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Universe Elements Category:Fanfictions Category:RTTTOCUE